Sour Sweet
Sour Sweet (z ang. sour - kwaśny, sweet - słodki) — jedna z uczestniczek Igrzysk Przyjaźni w drużynie Shadowbolts, przeciwniczka drużyny Wondercolts z Liceum Canterlot w filmie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Uczy się w Crystal Prep. Wygląd Sour Sweet ma żółtą skórę, a na jej twarzy znajdują się piegi w kolorze fioletu. Posiada morsko-zielony cień do powiek, który dzieli kolor z pasemkami w różowych włosach. Związuje je w wysoki kucyk gumką z ozdobnymi, wisienkami i zielonym listkiem. Na Igrzyska Przyjaźni Sour związała włosy w dwa duże koki na czubku głowy. Dziewczyna nosi mundurek Crystal Prep Academy. Składa się on z bladoniebieskiej bluzki z ciemniejszymi paskami, bordowej kamizelki z fioletową kokardą u szyi, bordowej spódniczki w kratę w kolorach żółtym, różowym i błękitnym, fioletowych podkolanówek z białą falbanką oraz granatowych butów na niewielkim obcasie z ozdobnymi niebieskimi serduszkami i kokardami. W odcinku specjalnym Magia tańca Sour założyła swój strój do występu w muzyczno-tanecznym teledysku. Miała wtedy na sobie złotą bluzkę z różowym gorsetem, ozdobnym, czerwonym sercem i dwoma falbanami u dołu, jedną złotą i drugą szaro-niebieską. Posiadała też jasno-niebieską spódniczkę przechodzącą u dołu w biel ozdobioną małymi kwadracikami. No nogach miała złote buty na koturnach. Jako dodatek wyposażyła się w niebieskie kolczyki. |-|Igrzyska Przyjaźni = Film EG3 Sour Sweet w stroju na Igrzyska Przyjaźni.png|Strój do łucznictwa na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni |-|Odcinki specjalne = Magia tańca EGS1 Sour Sweet w stroju do teledysku.png|Strój Sour Sweet do występu w teledysku Charakter Dziewczyna ma interesujący sposób rozmawiania, zwłaszcza z osobami, za którymi nie przepada. Zwykle burknie pod nosem jakąś złośliwą uwagę, a potem udawanym, słodkim głosem zwraca się sarkastycznie do nielubianej osoby; lub też odwrotnie, najpierw słodzi, żeby zaraz nagle powiedzieć, co myśli. Lubi swoje koleżanki z drużyny Shadowbolts. Na początku nie lubiła ludzkiej Twilight Sparkle, lecz później, gdy ta druga ujawniła swe negatywne uczucia, jakie okazywały jej koleżanki ze drużyny, ich stosunki poprawiły się. Odwieczna rywalizacja Crystal Prep z Liceum Canterlot sprawia, że stosunki między nimi są dość chłodne, ale Sour Sweet i reszta uczniów wcale nie są źli. Uczniowie obydwu szkół potrafią zjednoczyć siły czy też bawić się razem, tylko przerośnięte ambicje Dyrektor Grzyb nie pozwalały ciągle na prawdziwe pojednanie. Umiejętności Choć łucznictwo jest standardowym przedmiotem w Crystal Prep, Sour Sweet potrafi wyczyniać z łukiem rzeczy wręcz niemożliwe, trafiając w ruchomy cel kilkoma strzałami wystrzelonymi naraz, celując tylko przez ułamek sekundy. Zabawki thumb Lalka dziewczyny odzwierciedla jej wygląd podczas Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Ubrana w firmowy strój przypisany przez Hasbro (czerwona bluzka z błękitnymi i granatowymi elementami, fiołkowy pasek z symbolem drużyny, jasnoniebieska spódnica przechodząca u dołu w ciemniejszy odcień i legginsy z jedną nogawką granatową a drugą ze wzorem niebiesko-szaro-różowej kratki z piorunami po wewnętrznej stronie oraz granatowe buty na błękitnym koturnie z serduszkami na górze w tym samym kolorze) i mająca włosy spięte w dwa koki, została również wyposażona w granatowy łuk i takie same strzały (nie licząc jednej niebieskiej na cięciwie). Na szyi nosi naszyjniczek, który po zeskanowaniu uruchamia aplikację. Cytaty Igrzyska Przyjaźni *''słodko Myślę, że kogoś tak mądrego jak ty, wszyscy powinni przepuszczać.'' *''słodko Właściwie wszyscy ponosimy winę, gorzko ale najbardziej to ona!'' Magia tańca *''zaskoczenie Och, opowiedz nam.'' *''Zajmiemy się tym, jak już nauczę was paru kroków.'' Ciekawostki * Mimo iż pochodzi ze świata ludzi, to nie znamy jej kucykowej odpowiedniczki. Galeria Kategoria:Pozostałe postaci